


A Silly Doodle

by rexcaliburechoes



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Modern AU, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 01:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexcaliburechoes/pseuds/rexcaliburechoes
Summary: I drew this before actually writing it, but I don't have the drawing anymore because it looked terrible, so oops.Guess who the MC is :)





	A Silly Doodle

I step onto the train, my shoes squeaking on the floor a little as I walk to an open seat. With a soft  _thump_ , my bag slips off of my back and is shoved under it. I rummage through my folders, pulling out some sheets of homework and a pen from within the depths of the bag. I size up the sheets of paper before beginning to write answers. Unconsciously, I mumble answers under my breath. I stop, shake my head and think briefly about stopping that bad habit. Nevertheless, I turn my attention back to my papers, determined on getting it done before I got home.

I sit back after a few minutes, rubbing the back of my neck and pushing my glasses further up my nose. Examining my surroundings, I spot some other passengers sitting across from me. They slumped against the partition, their body language suggesting that they were asleep. I slightly and pull out my drawing tablet.

_One little sketch can't hurt. I don't think they'll mind._  I think. I find a pencil after rummaging around a bit and click open the lead. I draw the pad closer to me. My eyes flicker to the two passengers, then back to the paper in preparation.

I start the drawing with a rough circle for the one man's exposed forehead. Extending the line downwards, I detail his elongated face and square jaw. I sketched his neck as a triangle-esque shape and his shoulders as rectangles. His torso became a rather large triangle. His legs and hips were the tough part of drawing his scrunched-up figure. After a few failed attempts, I settled on another triangle, skipping over the hips somewhat and detailing his legs and feet.

The other man's chin droops downwards, his hair dangling in his face. I stared at his hair oddly before saying to myself, "Blue hair? Who has hair that shade of blue? And green, for that matter!"

I turn back to the sketch. "Pah, it's none of my business."

Instead of defining his jawline, I decided to do a top-down perspective of his head. Drawing a circle easily, his neck, shoulders, torso, and legs progressed as I continued to sketch.

I wondered if I should draw hands, before ultimately deciding against it. It wouldn't fit, anyways. I skipped over detailed clothing, opting to draw them in simple t-shirts and jeans. It was a sketch, not a total illustration.

Suddenly, the green haired man shifted in his sleep. I froze, my pencil burning in my hand as it hovered by his head to finish his hair and face. I held my breath, hoping he wouldn't wake up. He just sighed and seemed to go back to sleep. I sighed with him. How embarassing that would be!

The hair was the easiest part- a few pencil strokes here, a swipe there...

With a mental flourish, I finished the sketch. In the bottom corner, I sign it with initials of an old pen name of mine. I admire my work for a few seconds before quietly snapping a photo of it and separating it from the rest of my drawing book. A cool, female voice announced the next stop. I stuff my implements into my bag, hiking it up my shoulders and preparing to leave.

_-M-_

Forsyth wakes with a jolt and a yawn. He straightens up, unsticking his face from the pole. A cool, female voice was announcing their stop.

"Python," He shoves the other man beside him. "Python, you're drooling on my shirt."

"I'm not, trust me. You would know if I was," Python snarked. He, too, sat up and yawned widely. "Eh? What's this?" He picks up a piece of paper that was sitting next to him.

"It looks like a drawing." Forsyth says, looking over Python's shoulder. The paper was slightly heavier than normal printer paper- and stiffer, too.

He turned it over, reading a note that was hastily scribbled on the back.

_You two were just so serene when you were sleeping- I couldn't resist myself (like that isn't creepy at all, oops)! Don't worry about returning it, it's my gift to you!_

_\- The Midnight Ranger_

"Huh." Python quips, a little more than weirded out. "Well, that's... nice of them."

"Hey, it was a nice gesture! I wonder who this 'The Midnight Ranger' person is?"

"Probably a pen name." He stood up and stretched his stiff muscles. "I'm eager to get home and have a nice nap. I'm exhausted."

"You just slept!" Forsyth protested. "It's your turn to do the dishes tonight- I did them twice in a row!"

" _Fiiiin_ e, twist my arm."

**Author's Note:**

> I drew this before actually writing it, but I don't have the drawing anymore because it looked terrible, so oops.
> 
> Guess who the MC is :)


End file.
